Koshokukoi Rubellit
Koshokukio Rubellit is a transfer student who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is a famous idol. And some of her new classmates like to hangout with her. Rubellit is more a quiet girl and likes to spent time with her friends. She appeared in the prequel in Episode 19. Her alter ego is Cure Heather (キュアヘザー Kyua Hezā) and she controls the power of love. Her catchphrase is "Love is everywhere!" (愛どこにでもある Ai doko ni de mo aru). History Sky Pretty Cure Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Personality Rubellit is a vers calm but famous Idol. She moved to Feather-Castletown. She met some Fans of her, but had problems to make friends until she met Ruby at her family's Restaurant. She became good friend with her and the others Appearance Rubellit has light pink hair and dark red eyes. She has long bangs on both sides of her face, held with a yellow hair pin on the left side. She wears a white shirt, a dark pink skirt and brown boots. As Cure Heather, her hair become longer and are tied two pigtails held up by white bows. Hey eye color changes to pink. She wears a pink dress with a dark pink belt and a light pink overskirt. Underneath the dress she wears a light pink blouse. Her boots are knee-lenght. On her chest, she wears a heart which has both colors includet pink and purple. She carries her Rainbow Pact on the right side of her belt. Relationships Koshokukoi Rei - Pink - Kiishi Topaz - Cure Heather Color of Love! Cure Heather! 愛の色！キュアヘザー！ Ai no iro! Kyua Hezā! Cure Heather (キュアヘザー Kyua Hezā) is Rubellit's alter ego. She holds and controls the power of love. She has to be together with Cure Lavender for transformation. Along with Cure Lavender, they can use Lovely Color Wave and Dreamy Kiss. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Cirlce. And after getting the Color Palette they can user Magical Rainbow Finale. Attacks Lovely Color Wave - Dreamy Kiss - Transfromation "Double Rainbow Painting" - Douple Rainbow Paintig is the official transformation speech used by Rubellit and Amethyst to transform into Cure Heather and into Cure Lavender in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Etymology Koshokukoi (紅色恋) - Koshoku (紅色) means pink, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Heather, and her theme color, which is pink. Koi (恋) means love which is a reference to her powers. Rubellit (ルベライト) - The rubellite is a particularly beautiful gemstone from the colourful family of the tourmalines. Its colour shines in the most beautiful nuances from red to shocking pink. Cure Heather - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Heather, wich comes from the English word heather for the variety of small shrubs with pink or white flowers which commonly grow in rocky areas. It is derived from Middle English hather. Songs As a main character, Rubellit's voice actor, Sakura Ayane has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'PINK JEWEL' *'Ai doko ni de mo aru!' Duets Trivia Gallery Koshokukoi Rubellit.png|Koshokukoi Rubellit's Profile Cure Heather.png|Cure Heather's Profile References #Gemstone.org - Rubellite Tourmaline #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Heather Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:User:FairySina